


Burned Out Flames Should Never Reignite

by stevetasha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dont do it steve, i don't know what the hell im doing, its like two sentences long but ok ok ok, srsly vague ass sex but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetasha/pseuds/stevetasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally got her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Out Flames Should Never Reignite

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Home" by Daughter.

Natasha tried to count the years since she last spent the night with Steve Rogers. Six? No. Seven, maybe. Could've been eight. She didn't think about it too often. But seeing him this close for the first time in a long time, something in her crumbled. It could have been the blue in his eyes or the way his hair shone even with the lights off, or his heavy body on top of her own. She didn't know. Even though he looked different, with a couple grey strands in his hair and deeper smile lines, he was still as beautiful as he was when she left him. When he kissed her two nights ago, despite the fact that he wasn't single and they both had heavy, labored breath from the battle earlier, she felt that familiar sense of safety and warmth she hadn't been able to find since.  
  
 _Steve, what about Sharon?_  
  
 _I don't love her._  
  
 _Why're you still with her?_  
  
 _'Cause I haven't been able to find you, baby._  
  
She knew this was bad, but she wanted him more than ever before. He smelled the same, same warm lips and same rough hands, keeping her down so he could take her over and over again.  
  
 _You should've called me, bastard._  
  
Steve laughed. He wanted to call her, to promise he loved her as much as he did so many years ago, and that all the men she had been through would never treat her like he did.  
He just couldn't find the right words to do so.  
  
 _I've got you now, and that's all that matters._  
  
Her legs hooked around his waist, their rightful place, with his mouth on her neck and sex hanging heavy in the air.  
  
 _Don't let me let you go again._  
  
 _Understood._


End file.
